When Edward Sings
by afsluv
Summary: I'm back from the dead to bring you an update! finally! chapter 13...i think...is up! go read and review please!
1. She Is by: The Fray

since i only got one review for this, i'll use one of that person's songs. seriously. review or pm me to tell me which songs you want Edward to sing. **And I _will_ allow every genre of music (like r&b, rap, hip-hop...). But they have to have words**. Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Twilight and Stephenie Meyer does and the songs don't belong to me and they belong to their rightful artists and I'M HUNGRY!!!! oh wait, i have Lucky Charms next to me...YUMMY!!!!!

* * *

She Is-The Fray

Today, for some reason, I felt like singing for Bella. And I had a strong urge to sing whatever the people want me to sing...Am I on crack and don't even know it? That wouldn't be possible. Unless...EMMETT!!!!! Whatever, I'll figure that out later.

"Bella, honey," I called.

"Yes Edward, sweetie?" She called from her room.

"First off, are you done yet? You've been up there getting ready for about thirty minutes."

"I know. What's the second thing?"

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could at vampire speed and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"I want to sing The Fray for you," I whispered in her ear.

"Why?" she whispered back.

"I don't know. Just an urge."

I turned her around and kissed her lips deeply.

"Bella," I murmurred against her lips.

"Yes?" she said breathlessly.

_"Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

_This is going to break me clean in two  
This is going to bring me close to you_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication_

_This is going to bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_This is going to bring me to my knees  
I just want to hold you close to me_

_[x2  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything  
(I needed)  
She is everything"_

Wow. I sounded like the lead singer from The Fray. Cool. I usually sound like Jesse McCartney but whose voice accually went through puberty.

"That was beautiful. I didn't know you sounded like that," Bella sniffled.

"I didn't know either..." I said so quietly so Bella would barely hear me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"Now hurry up or we'll be late for class." I smiled at her.

"But I'm done."

I carried her down the stairs and held her hand as we went towards the car.

* * *

do you have any songs that you would like Edward to sing? pm or review or just review for the story!! ily!! 

-afslove


	2. Night Drive by: The All American Rejects

yay!! the all american rejects!!!

* * *

As I started the car, I felt my voice change to that of Tyson Ritter's. Or maybe I have cancer. Whatever. I was thinking about tonight when I was going to-

"Edward," Bella said worriedly.

"Yes?" Was that me?

Bella's mouth was hanging open in an "O" shape.

"Bella?" I said in that unfamiliar voice.

Her mouth was still open.

"Honey, it's okay." I reassured her.

Her mouth was _still_ open.

I suddenly had another strong urge to sing another song and wear a certain line of clothes called "Butter the Clothes".

"Honey," Bella finally said, "Are you okay?"

"Um...no." Oh, God. Here it comes...Daaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_I know you  
so better than the city in the rear view  
I drive to  
eliminate the ball that I'm chained to_

Take me break me  
every mile further there's a part of me that slips away  
One day you'll see  
Even if you go down on your knees you couldn't make me stay

Drive all night  
Never gonna get me  
Night by night  
To get away from it all  
Fight fight fight  
All you wanna do is hurt me  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night

I'll stay strong  
I'm pushing on the pedal til I break dawn  
So I'm gone, go find another shoulder you can cry on

Take me break me  
every mile further there's a part of me that slips away  
One day you'll see  
Even if you go down on your knees you couldn't make me stay

Drive all night  
Never gonna get me  
Night by night  
To get away from it all  
Fight fight fight  
All you wanna do is hurt me  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night

All of the things that you knew that I'd try  
All of the things that I held inside  
All I gotta do is drive

Drive all night  
Never gonna get me  
Night by night  
To get away from it all  
Fight fight fight  
All you wanna do is hurt me  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night" Gah...::::GASP!!!::::

"Edward," Bella said angrily but calmly.

"Yes?" I'm in trouble.

"Do I -oh, I don't know- cause some _**PROBLEMS**_ for you?" 

"No," I said in a small tone.

"Good."

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Yay! you know the drill! and i don't own Tyson Ritter's line of clothes.


	3. The Title for this would be Too long

Can Edward get sexual too? Go find out!!

* * *

Bella and I had one of the toughest and meanest teachers in the whole school for first period. Mr. Love the Latin techer. Ugh. 

As we walked into the classroom, we waited for Mr. Love to begin class. At 7:50, when classes started, Mr. Love started lecturing about "carpe diem" and "terra firma" and all that other shit. **A/n: Edward's technacally (sp?) a teen so sometimes he cusses too. Don't we all?**

He was calling on other people to translate English words into Latin now and if we didn't translate it correctly, he would send us to the office with a referral saying that we were accused of "disabordination, disturbing the educational process, and talking out of turn". I felt my voice change yet again to the guy's voice in Say Anything. Mr. Love was going to call on me because I heard him say in his mind, " I'll call on Edward next. He's the only one that didn't go to the office this year." But I felt to be gearing up for another song. Oh, motherf---er!!!

"Edward,"

I looked up and nodded.

"What is 'May I please have a cup of tea?' in Latin?"

I shook my head.

"Well, try."

I shook my head again.

"Open your mouth and say something, Mr. Cullen."

I did.

"Okay, now what's the answer?"

Just then the telephone rang.

_"If I die and go to hell real soon,  
it will appear to me as this room.  
And for eternity I'd lay in bed  
in my boxers, half stoned,  
with the pillow under my head._

_I'd be chatting on the interweb;  
maggots pray upon the living dead.  
I had no interest in the things she said.  
On the phone every day,  
I'll permanently hit the hay._

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep._

_At this rate,  
I'll be heading for electric chairs.  
I'm only human with my cross to bear.  
When she described her underwear  
I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old schul._

_You're too young to be this empty girl  
I'll prepare you for a sick dark world  
Know that you'll be my downfall.  
But I call and I call and I call._

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep._

_I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)  
I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)  
I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)  
I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)_

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep._

_(Woah!) I called her on the phone (Woah!) and she touched herself.  
(Woah!) She touched herself. (Woah!) She touched herself.  
(Woah!) I called her on the phone (Woah!) and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep."_

I then found myself in the principal's office with a referral saying, "singing out of turn, dancing sexually around the teacher, touching himself in inapropiate places, and disaboriniation".

* * *

Oh, Edward, how could you? and do I really have to remind you, or can you do it yourselves? 


	4. Smack Dat by: Akon feat Eminem ?

**Eclipse is comming out TOMORROW!!! and if you live in Annandale, Virginia or ive near Tyson Corner's Mall, can you take me? please?**

* * *

"Mr. Cullen?" the principal called. 

I went inside and sat down in the warm office in the chair across her desk. She smiled warmly at me and I smiled back.

"So, Edward," she began. "your Latin teacher called me to say that he was going to send you down here with a referral. May I see it?"

I hesitantly gave her the yellow paper; my hand shaking.

As she was reading it, her face went from warm and motherly to shocked and angry. After reading it, she seemed to recollect herself and gave me a serious look.

"Edward," she started.

"Yes?" I said in my normal voice.

"Why are you acting this way? Do you have any family or social problems?" she asked me motherly.

"No."

"Then why are you acting this way?"

I said the first thing that poped into my head. "Because Bella's body turned me on."

"Oh." she answered simply. "Now, tell me the truth."

I decided to tell her anyway because as soon as I would start talking, I would start singing. But I better not be 'Smack Dat'. "Okay, you got me. I'm acting like this because I'm-

_Shady  
Convict  
Up front  
Akon  
Slim Shady  
I see the one  
'Cause she be that lady_

_I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo  
And possibly bend you over  
Look back and watch me  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh.  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh_

_Up front style. Ready to attack now  
Pull in the parking lot slow with the lack down  
Convicts got the whole thing packed down  
Step in the club. The wardrobe intact now  
I feel it. Go on and crack now  
Ooh, I see it. Don't let back now  
Im'a call her. Then I put the mack down  
Money? No problem. Pocket full of that now_

_I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo  
And possibly bend you over  
Look back and watch me  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh.  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh_

_Ooh! Looks like another club banger  
They better hang on  
When I throw this thang on  
Get a little drink on. They goin' flip  
For this Akon shit. You can bank on it  
Pedicure, manicure, kitty cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Lookin' like one of them Pretty Cat Dolls  
Tryna hold my woody back through my drawers  
Steps off stage, didn't think I saw her  
Creeps up behind me and she's like, you're -  
I'm like, yeah I know, let's cut to the chase.  
No time to waste. Back to my place  
Plus from the club to the crib's like a mile away  
Or more like a palace, shall I say  
And plus I got a pal. Every gal is game  
In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing!  
(Akon!)_

_I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo  
And possibly bend you over  
Look back and watch me  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh.  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh_

_Eminem's rollin', D an' them rollin'  
Boo an' Oh Marvelous an' them rollin'  
Women just hoin'  
Big booty rollin'  
Soon I be all in them an' throwin D  
Hittin' no less than three  
Block will style like wee, wee  
Girl, I can tell you want me, 'cause lately_

_I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo  
And possibly bend you over  
Look back and watch me  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh.  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh"_

And then I found myself in AIA with a note that said "was singing provative lyrics to the pricipal and spanking the principal's buttocks".

* * *

for those that don't know, AIA in my school is in school suspension. that's what you get if you got suspened and if you were good, then they would let you catch up with your work in there but you would still be suspended. and i know that some of you think that you're only allowed to submit rock lyrics to this fanfic. well, as of yesterday, **_YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SUBMIT ANY KIND OF GENRE OF MUSIC TO THIS FANFICTION. _**let's go type that again: **_YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SUBMIT ANY KIND OF GENRE OF MUSIC TO THIS FANFICTION._** wait what? what did you say?**_YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SUBMIT ANY KIND OF GENRE OF MUSIC TO THIS FANFICTION._** im sorry, what?**_YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SUBMIT ANY KIND OF GENRE OF MUSIC TO THIS FANFICTION._** one more time: **_YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SUBMIT ANY KIND OF GENRE OF MUSIC TO THIS FANFICTION. _**and one more for the boys back home!!! **_YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SUBMIT ANY KIND OF GENRE OF MUSIC TO THIS FANFICTION. _**ok ill stop now and review please!!! 


	5. HELP!

HELP! i dont have any ideas for the next chapter!! pm me or review to tell me ur ideas!! plz? and tell me the song for the next 1 to. remember any genre of music can be subitted (sp?) ilyall! sorry. to much iming. an dif u have an imvu, can u plz talk to me? im afsheart. ok sorry if u tought that this was a n update. really sry.


	6. Smile by: Lily Allen

review please. it makes me feel better. please. really.

* * *

Snapapples. AIA. Where all the rebels and punks and other people like that go where they did something _bad._ Wait, does that mean I'm a **_REBEL_**? It does! I'm a rebel! But does Bella like rebels? Whatever, all girls like bad boys. And I'm a bad boy. A very bad boy. On top of that, I'm a vampire. Yeah. Don't mess with me. 

I heard my fellow rebels thoughts as I walked towards the teachers desk.

_Hey, what the hells Cullen's doing here?_

_Wow, pretty boy Cullen got in trouble...maybe Swan'll break-up with him and then I'll get Swan._ What? Excuse me?

_If one train from New York is going to Washington, DC and another is going there but it's from Canada, and they're going at the same speed of 60 mph, which train will be first at the Metro?...The Hell if I know._

I gave the teacher the note and he pointed to a desk in the back that was next to a bulky, large, and possibly twenty year-old wannabee vampire goth.

I looked at him and he looked back suspisiously. I looked away and headed for the seat.

I put my head down, closed my eyes, and let my mind wander off to other places. I thought about the song "Smile" by Lily Allen. It kind of reminded me of Mike and how he'll never ever get Bella. I hummed the lyrics quietly to myself in lily Allen's voice.

_"I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone_

_At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

_Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack  
I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell_

_I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone_

_At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

_lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

_At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile"_

As soon as I was done with the song, I looked up only to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes. Oh, God. _This_ is going around in half a milisecond. Poor Bella. And me. Poor, poor, me. D':

* * *

yeah, i'm working on the sequel for Eddie! its called Emo Boy! guess who it is... ;) and seriously, do i really have to remind you? 


	7. Thanks and Sorry!

i didnt say this but i'll thank those of you who submitted songs and/or genres:

**-chezE122091**

**-MartaSwan**

**-EdwardLover44**

**-VampireLoveRox**

**-blissfulmemories**

**-Hawkfrost Jaypaw's Loyalty**

**-DeAndraW.**

**-EdwardLuver forever!**

**-Anna**

**-I-Love-Jacob-Black**

**-luviz4eva**

**-Edward brought sexy back **(yes he did...sexy...)

**-HEY YOU with the glasses **(i have glasses. what do ya need?)

**-ShockedByVampire**

**-juicgirl16**

**-lov2readtwilight**

And everyone else! I LOVE you guys!! I'm sorry if I missed and/or misspelled your name!! If I did, don't be mean to me!! I'm only 13!! Or turning 13...yeah I'm turinig 13. so i'm 12 1/2. :P


	8. Buttons by: Pussycat Dolls

Yay! update! and for the poeple that reviewed for Emo Boy!, thanks! you made me feel better cuz i was having a bad day! but EdwardLover44 said to use pussycat dolls so i did! i did! w00t! and go read Emo Boy! the sequel to Eddie!

* * *

I looked around the small, jail-cell like room and screamed, "Look! A cockroach! On the floor!" 

There was a second of silence and then the whole class started yelling, screaming, and throwing things that were in their way. The girls were all on tables and chairs hoppping up and down crying because of the imaginary cockroach. Humans can be _sooooo_ gullible sometimes.

I chuckled to myself and sneaked out of the class and looked back and saw a cockroach crawling around. Wow. Lucky.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Mike at his locker. Heh. Maybe I'll hit on him-I mean-hit him. There was a chair next to him. Nothing special. **A/n: I wouldn't think that, Edward. **

I walked towards him and punched the middle of his back. Half-human strength, half-vampire strength.

"OW!" he complained, "whatcha do that for?"

"Because Newton:

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

_You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)_

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)"_

When I was done with the song, I was sitting on the chair with Mike on my lap. I had my shirt off and he had his pants off. We both looked at each other with a why-are-you-here look, hopped out of the chair, and put on our clothes.

"Well," Mike started.

"Well," I echoed.

"That was..._interesting_."

"Yeah."

"So lets just go back to class and forget this ever happened. Okay with you Cullen?"

"Fine with me Newton."

He then took a biology textbook out of his locker and closed it. He walked off; pretending that nothing happened but started running as he went towards the corner.

Now what?

* * *

Edward, you'll find out soon...maybe sooner...whatever. review plz! ily! 


	9. Bleed it Out by: Linkin Park

my bdays two days from now!! im turing 13!!! yay!!! and the next chappie is going to be a long one. just so you know.

* * *

I up looked at the old, cracked up analog clock hanging on the cream colored wall. 2:35. Five minutes until school ends. **A/n: At least at LJMS.**

I went to gym and waited for Bella to come out. I looked through the window in the door and saw her. My, phucking GOD, she's beautiful. And hot. And sexy. Oh, so sexy...But anyways, she was near the back door and my car was parked near the it. She would be in arms length if I grabbed her too. Whatever. I'll just go and kidnap her now. Making sure that no one was looking, I ran at vampire speed to the back door and waited until the bell rang. 2:38. Good. Only two more minutes.

**iloveyouguys!iloveyouguys!iloveyouguys!**

I have been waiting for like, ever! what time is it now? 2:38 and ten seconds. Screw it! I'm talikng her hostage _now_. I made sure that no one was looking, picked the lock, opened the door very slowly, grabbed Bella by the waist, and hugged her close to me.

She was startled and I could see that. I growled menacingly but playfully in her ear and walked towards my car.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, still a little shaken.

"I'm hungry and I want you as my main course." I smiled an evil smile and pretended to bite her neck several times.

"Well, we don't want you to get to hungry, now do we?" she whispered. In a louder voice, she said, "Seriously, where are we going?"

"We're going to the meadow." **A/n: Of course.**

"Yay!"

We joked with each other as we drove to our sanctuary and talked some mushy-ooshy, gooey-ooey, lovey-dovey, things about each other.

"So what's your favorite song so far?" Bella asked at one point.

"Umm...Right now, it's Linkin Park's 'Bleed it Out'."

"Oh, really?" she sounded intrigued.

"Yeah, it is because-

_Here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line_

_Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so i won't get loose_

_Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares_

_Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow_

_Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works_

_Fuck this hurts I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try_

_Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied_

_So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this_

_I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!!!!_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out _"

We were silent until Bella finally said, "That _is_ a nice song."

"Yeah it is." I agreed. Why is she being so cool about this? I'll never understand her mind. "But who cares? We're here."

* * *

so, LJMS stands for Luther Jackson Middle School and screw the author note at the begining. i deleted it. ;) and there will be like tons of songs in the next chap. i'm planning to break it into two, maybe three parts. what else?...do you see Edward rapping at sometime in his existence? i dont...lmao 

no, seriously, do i have to remind you?


	10. Long Title! A Bit Too Long!

ahhh! im soooo sorry that i havent updated! so go read my story. theyre in the meadow now if youre wondering and to avoid confusion. ok go enjoy it!

* * *

I wrapped my arms around her and said, "I love you so, so much." 

She buried her face into my chest, and said, "I wuv you do, Eddie-poo."

I laughed as I buried my face into her hair.

She stared at the clouds and I stared at her for the longest time. I would compare it to heaven right here on my chest. Because that was what she was. An angel that came down from heaven to give me love and eternal happiness. Oh, yeah. This is the life worth living.

I was lost in thought until Bella suddenly asked, "Edward, I'm just wondering about today."

I kissed her hair and asked her, "What are you wondering about?"

"I was just wondering about you having to embarass me in front of everyone today. I think I'm scarred for life."

I wanted to tell her but I was afraid that she wouldn't belive me. So I just said, "I don't know. It was a big urge."

"Edward Cullen, I know something's up. And I know that people-vampires inculded-don't sing sexual songs in the middle of the class."

She saw through my pretenses. Oh god. That has never _ever EVER _happened before. **A/n: Yes it has Edward, yes it has... O.o**

"Edward Anthony Massen Cullen, tell me now." Oh, playing the full name? Nice, sweetie, nice.

I laughed with an edge to it and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, Edward. Now tell me the truth." She said in a very stern. motherly voice. It was kinda..._cute._ Laughable cute. So that's what I did. I laughed. It made the situation even worse.

"Stop laughing or I'll...I'll...I'll..." she stammered.

"Or what?" I giggled.

"I'll get a crowbar and shove it up your butt!" That shut me up.

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"FIne. I'll stop."

"But you have to sing my favorite song first."

"What song is that?"

"Walking Disaster by Sum 41."

I didn't know that she listened to semi-punk. "Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll make you do 10,000 push-ups. Now, do it, Eddie-poo."

"Okay."

And so I sang in Deryck Whibley's voice:

"I haven't been home for a while  
I'm sure everything's the same  
Mom and Dad both in denial  
An only child to take the blame

Sorry, Mom, but I don't miss you  
Father's no name you deserve  
I'm just a kid with no ambitions  
Wouldn't come home for the world

Never know what I've become  
The king of all that's said and done  
The forgotten son

This city's buried in defeat  
I walk along these no name streets  
Wave goodbye to all  
As I fall...

At the dead end I begin  
To burn the bridge of innocence  
Satisfaction guaranteed  
A pill-away catastrophe

On a mission nowhere bound  
Inhibitions underground  
A shallow grave I  
Have dug all by myself

And now I've been gone for so long  
I can't remember who was wrong  
All innocence is long gone  
I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief  
Where I belong

A walking disaster  
The son of all bastards  
You regret you made me  
It's too late to save me  
(You regret you made me  
It's too late to save me)

As far as I can tell  
It's just voices in my head  
Am I talking to myself?  
'Cause I don't know what I just said

(And she said)  
Far is where I fell  
Maybe I'm better off dead  
Am I at the end of nowhere  
Is this as good as it gets?

And now I've been gone for so long  
I can't remember who was wrong  
All innocence is long gone  
I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief  
Where I belong

A walking disaster  
The son of all bastards  
You regret you made me  
It's too late to save me  
(To save me, to save me, to save me...)

And now I've been gone for so long  
I can't remember who was wrong  
All innocence is long gone  
I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief  
Where I belong

A walking disaster  
The son of all bastards  
You regret you made me  
It's too late to save me

I will be home in a while  
You don't have to say a word  
I can't wait to see you smile  
Wouldn't miss it for the world

I will be home in a while  
You don't have to say a word  
I can't wait to see you smile  
Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"That...was...BEAUTIFUL!" she sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm crying because that was like seeing them live except it was just the lead singer just singing and...stuff."

I laughed as I kissed her wrist.

"Any other songs you would like me to sing?"

"Well, there's just one more song..."

"What?"

" 'Umbrella' and 'All the Small Things' and 'Be My Escape' and 'Girlfriend' and-"

I cut her off. "How about 'All the Small Things' and 'Girlfriend'?"

"Okay!"

I took a deep breath and in Tom LeLonge's voice,

"All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride, best trip

Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting  
Commiserating

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na

Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on, my little windmill

Say it ain't so, I will not go (na na na na na na na na na na)  
Turn the lights off, carry me home (na na na na na na na na na na)  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill (na na na na na na na na na na)  
The night will go on, the night will go on (na na na na na na na na na na)  
My little windmill"

"PAWSOME! JUST LIKE HIM!" Bella exclaimed. 

"You know they broke up, right?" 

"They did? WAHHHHH!!!!" 

I didn't know what to do so I sang "Girlfriend". 

"Uhh... 

[Chorus  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the motherfkin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

[Chorus  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(again and again, again, again)  
So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
(and again and again and again)

'Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey"

She stopped bawling and beamed at me. "Thanks," she sniffled. 

"You're welcome."

She giggled at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked suspisiously.

She giggled again. "Look at you."

I looked to see that my shirt was off and I was in a preppy posture. I had my hand on my hip and I was waging my finger.

"Gah! Bella! Gimme my shirt back!" for she had stolen it off the ground and put it in a tree.

"NO!" she giggled.

"Fine. I'll stay like this then. If you want."

"That's what I want!"

"Oh, you dangerous little thing, you." I said romanticaly.

I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips until her heart rate became uneven and her breathing became jagged.

* * *

omg! so romantical!

ok so review plz!


	11. Everytime We Touch by: CASCADA

ya'll know that i love ya'll so i updated! yayayayayayay!!!!

* * *

After our little moment, I lifted my head to stare into her eyes. God, they were big. And so beautiful!

We stared at each other for a moment and then we chuckled.

"Hey Edward," Bella said a little breathlessly, "Since that you've been singing songs today, I've decided that I'm gonna sing a song too!"

"Really?" I was a little surprised. "What song is that by any chance?"

"Everytime We Touch by CASCADA."

"Okay. Go for it."

She did a couple of breathing exercises, jumped up and down for a moment or two, and then did some type of yoga. I had to admit, she looked really cute. Finally, she took a breath.

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side" _

After she was done, she looked at me and started to dance around me. Was she tempting me of was she really losing it like those people out on the dance floor? She was a pretty good dancer too. I looked at her hips, arms, back, legs, and her butt. She looked behind her and winked at me. Ooh, she wants it that way? Then she can have me.

She came dancing towards me and I started to grab her waist. She seemed to want that and then, still dancing, put her arms around my shoulders and tried to touch her lips to mine. I lifted her up and kissed her deeply, passionately.

Bella pulled away from me and held my face between her soft, warm hands. "Now it's your turn."

"My turn to what?" I said, kissing the top of her nose.

"To sing a song for me."

"Didn't I already?"

"No...not really...kinda...maybe...yes." She looked discouraged.

I just had to give in. I couldn't resist those pretty eyes of hers. "Okay, I'll sing another song for you."

"YAY!"

* * *

review plz! then i'll sing you a song! 


	12. Merry Christmas!

update! whoo! (dances) XDDD

* * *

"What do you wannt me to sing?" I really had no clue.

"12 Days of Christmas. Please? I have it stuck in my head."

"_On the first day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
a Partridge in a Pear Tree _

On the second day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Two Turtle Doves,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

On the third day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Four Calling Birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Five Golden Rings,  
Four Calling Birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

What's a partridge?  
And what's a pear tree?  
I don't know so please don't ask me  
but I can bet those are terrible gifts to get

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Six Geese-a-Laying,  
Five Golden Rings,  
Four Calling Birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Seven Swans-a-Swimming,  
Six Geese-a-Laying,  
Five Golden Rings,  
Four Calling Birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Eight Maids-a-Mopping,  
Seven Swans-a-Swimming,  
Six Geese-a-Laying,  
Five Golden Rings,  
Four Calling Birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Nine Ladies Dancing,  
Eight Maids-a-Milking,  
Seven Swans-a-Swimming,  
Six Geese-a-Laying,  
Oooo, ee-oo-aahhh,  
Four Calling Birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

What's a partridge?  
And what's a pear tree?  
I don't know so please don't ask me  
but I can bet those are terrible gifts to get

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Ten Lords-a-Leaping,  
Nine Ladies Dancing,  
Eight Maids-a-Milking,  
Seven Swans-a-Swimming,  
Six Geese-a-Laying,  
Evif nedlog sngir **A/n: go to the bottom of the story and it'll all make sense there. ;)**

_Four _clap clap clap_  
Three French _popping sound_  
Two _clap clap_ Doves,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree. _

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Eleven Pipers Piping,  
Ten Lords-a-Leaping,  
Nine Ladies Dancing,  
Eight Maids-a-Milking,  
Seven Swans-a-Swimming,  
Six Geese-a-Laying,  
Five Golden Rings,  
Four Calling Birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Twelve Drummers Drumming,  
Eleven Pipers Piping,  
Ten Lords-a-Leaping,  
Nine Ladies Dancing,  
Eight Maids-a-Milking,  
Seven Swans-a-Swimming,  
Six Geese-a-Laying,  
Five Golden Rings,  
Four Calling Birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree." 

I looked down at her and she was rocking her head side to side with her fists.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You made the song become _more _stuck in my head. Grr..." She walked over to the trees and banged her head on one of the trees. I wanted to stop her but she looked too cute! But I decided to anyway.

I went over her shoulder and put my arm above her head. She turned around, put her arms around my neck, smiled, and said, "Does someone want something?"

I smiled back and said in a seductive voice, "You."

She smiled even wider and I bent down to kiss her lips.

The kiss started out gentle. Just sweet and romantic gentle. But then my hand traveled down the tree and shaped around her waist. She suddenly got enthusiastic and got more into the kiss. I opened my eyes in surprise and pulled her away in protest. She pouted while I laughed.

"Well now," I said, "Someone's getting a little enthusiastic there, aren't we?"

"It's not my fault you're so irresistible," She said in defense.

"And it's not my fault that you're so appealing."

She stuck out her tongue at me. I giggled and held her tight.

When it was getting dark, I heard something in the woods. I lifted my head from hers and looked around.

"What's wrong?" I heard Bella ask.

When I was about to say, Emmett came out of the woods and said in his booming voice, "Hey, what's up Bella?! Oooo! I see that Edward's shirt is off! We're you guys doing something naughty? HAHAHAHAHA! Naughty people!"

"Why are you here?" I said in a tight voice.

"I heard that you we're singing random songs in others people's voices so I wanted to sing to! But not just for anybody; only for my favorite human, BWELLA!" He came over and hugged Bella to the point where her head was about to pop off.

"Umm...Edward and I were about to leave," I heard Bella say in a small but tight voice.

_Well then I'll go with them in Edward's car and sing for them! Won't that be fun, Edward?_

I growled at him, grabbed my shirt, and left to go to my car.

* * *

okokokok so for the weird words in the song, its "five golden rings" spelled backwards. i know that is late for christmas songs but i couldn't think of anything else to do! grrr! as for the next chapter, ive got two songs in my head now. i want at least three or four songs for emmett. the two songs i want are in japanese but ill go put the translation on my homepage. and yes, "girlfriend" WILL be used. just not by edward. ;) byez for now,

-afsluv


	13. Ruri no ame by: Alice Nine

i have sooo much to tell you guys! but tead the story first and then go look at the bottom. see what i wanna say. ;D

"Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet," Emmett asked me impatiently. I tried to ignore him. I thought of other things like cheese. Yeah, cheese IS good. I used to love the grilled cheese that my mother used to make back in 1905. The hot, melty, yellow cheese would ooze down my throat, making me smile with delight and-

"ARE WE _THERE_ YET?!" Emmett bellowed, making Bella jump in fear.

"No, we aren't jackhole. We've only gone ten feet away from the meadow, damn it."

"FINE BE THAT WAY! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU'D NEVER PUT ON YOUR SHIRT!" He stuck his tongue out at me like a skulky child and ran off at vampire speed.

I glared after him in disbelief. I picked up Bella in my arms and said, "You better hang on tight…honey. I run fast." I smiled crazily and ran off after Emmett.

My hair tangled and blew in the wind, hitting Bella's face. She kissed my neck and giggled, "You_ really_ shouldn't have taken your shirt off. I liked to see your abs. Wink, wink."

"When we're alone someday, I'll take it off. I promise."

"Promise?" She puppy-dog pouted and widened her eyes. She looked like a monkey.

"Yes, of course. Anything for my Bella." I smiled lovingly and she gave a dazzling smile back.

And so I ran through the forest, letting Bella kiss me and cuddle into my neck all she wanted. I slowed down after about two minutes because I could smell Emmett and the car. I could see that he was moshing on the top of my car and was singing one of his so called "J-rock" songs. He ripped off the car hood and hurled it away from him like a Frisbee.

What?

"EMMETT!" I called, "GET THE HELL OFF OF MY CAR!"

But of course he didn't hear me. He was too busy singing in Japanese some song by some Emo band.

"mimi sumaseba hibiite kuru oto wa  
shoka no kioku ajisai no kisetsu...

kasa mo sasazu arukou to suru kimi  
toonoku senaka, ruri iro no kaori yonde

sayonara wa sukooru no you ni yatte kite  
kasukana binetsu wa kimi no sei  
bokutachi no tame datte itte te wo furu yo  
hoho tsutau kanjyou no ame

nureta mabuta kakusou to shita toki  
shizuka ni bureta kimi no shinon wa

nani wo katari nani wo tsutaeyou to  
shiteta no darou? kizukenakattane dakara

kumori sora furisosoida ame, shizuku  
kanashimi urumu me kakusu tame?  
kasa wo sasu te wo saegiri utsumuita  
miageteta toumeina sora

hibikiau kokoro no oto mou nakute  
kazashita yubisaki todokanai  
taisetsuna sono matataki sono koe mo  
kaerenai ano toki no mama…"

"What the _HELL_, Emmett?! You don't have any clue what they're saying. So why sing it you stupid dumbass?"

"First off, _stupid _and _dumbass _mean the same thing. They both mean a dumb person. See? I'm smart. Second, Alice Nine is awesome. Third, I like J-rock better than American rock. It sounds awesome and somehow more hardcore. And fourth, they're not Emo. They're Visual Kei." He stuck out his tongue at me and gave me the z-snap. Oh Hell, no.Bella stood there as still as stone with her all the way to the ground. She pushed me out of the way and scolded brusquely to Emmett, "_You do not ever z-snap my fiancée in front of me!! _Do you want to the whole alphabet? I'll give you the whole alphabet up your asshole if you don't shut up."

He laughed maniacally and then bellowed, "DO IT THEN!! Besides, I always go for it…get it?"

I picked him up by the collar and threw him in the back seat of my car.

"Hey, be happy. Instead of a _normal _car, I made your Volvo into a convertible for free."

* * *

holy crap! i'm back from the dead to bring you another update! i'm so sorry about not updating in forever but i finally got time to actually write. sorry if it's not really

good but i tried. now that schools done, expect to find an update every week! (hopefully) but knowing me, i'll prolly rember the night before... hahahaha

if you haven't figured it out yet, the band is Alice Nine and the song is Ruri no ame.

the link for the translation is on my home page. the document won't let me put up the link here.

go to the righthand side where all the writing is and go down to TSUBASA. and you'll find it there as well as the original japanese lyrics. also, check them out on

youtube. they're pawsome.

i know you all missed me and i missed you. who cares? i'm gonna be in ninth grade. XD

-afsluv


End file.
